


【GGad】Hybridchild

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【GGad】Hybridchild

01  
他的手搂住阿不思的腰，不安分的游走换来了一个肘击。

“别闹，盖尔，你会害我们从飞天扫帚上摔下去的。”

他痴痴地笑，飞扬的金发在月光下闪耀，阿不思的红发扫过他的脸侧，火舌撩拨他的心智。

“嘘！小声些！会被阿不福思发现的！”

他轻啄阿不思嘟起的小嘴。

“你明明知道对我来说这个比一个噤声咒更有效，还是说你就是在索吻？”

他满意着看着他的小情人耳尖变得通红透亮。

“闭上眼睛，盖尔，我带你去个地方。”

“就算闭上眼睛我也清楚戈德里克山谷的每一个角落…”

他噤声了，因为阿不思抓住他的衣领给了他一个浅尝辄止的亲吻，他的阿尔果然是悟性非凡。

晚风从身边呼啸而过带走白天酷热的温度，他们在树林中穿梭，绿叶上的纹路划过手臂的肌肤，鼻间都是露水与嫩草的清香。

“我知道你经常躺在屋顶上看星星，我送你一颗怎么样？”

“这不可能……”

他抬起头睁开了双眼，别说了星星了，这里连天空都看不见，只有几缕被树叶剪得细碎的月光，可‘星星’就漂浮在他的眼前，甚至一伸手就能够抓住。

阿不思伸手拢住一颗在他面前展开手掌，‘星星’挣开束缚又飞走了。

“喜欢吗，盖尔？”

无数颗飞舞的星辰围绕着他们照亮了这小方天地，他从未离星星如此地近过，那是他触手可及的爱情。

失重感让他猛地睁开了双眼，双脚卡在瓦片之间的缝隙才没让自己从屋顶摔下去，他靠在倾斜的屋檐上抬头仰望夜空，如今星辰离他是多么的远啊，伸手只抓住了虚空。

 

02  
他如愿地统治了整个巫师世界，那一役起到了关键性的作用，阿不思邓布利多的战死让垂死挣扎的白巫师阵营彻底地溃败。

前一天晚上还在霍格华兹见了阿不思最后一面，他姑且将那称为最后一面，那一抹赤色的红发坠落高塔之后他甚至不知道阿不思被葬在了哪里。

他不知道吗？他是不想知道，或者更甚，不敢知道。

他精通摄神取念术，他甚至都不用开口就能知晓一切，本世纪最伟大的黑巫师盖勒特格林德沃也有他害怕的事情。

他发现自己竟然在害怕墓碑上画像里的阿不思会躲着他。

 

03  
“霍格华兹不允许移形换影。”

这是阿不思对他说的最后一句话。

躲在霍格华兹声称不会对抗格林沃德的邓布利多实际上直在组织着白巫师抵抗格林德沃的侵略；传言不会指染英伦三岛的格林德沃实际上就出现在了霍格华兹的教师办公室。

他们彼此对此心照不宣。

“跟我走吧，阿尔。”

世人怎会猜到两位注定站在战场对立面的巫师私下竟如此亲密无间。

“他们怎么能理解？”

他们怎么能理解我们的爱情？我们的伟大理想，我们的无间默契。如果你这么在意他们的看法的话，就让他们全部消失好了。

他牵起阿不思的左手，那道立誓的伤痕早已愈合，他紧扣着阿不思的手掌，可他们再也不会十指紧扣掌心紧贴掌心了，有些伤痕永远也好不了了。

他们之间注定有一战，可他没想到阿不思狠得下心，狠得下心这样对他自己。

 

04  
“格林德沃大人。”

他停下了脚步转过身来，很久都没有人这样叫过他了。

流畅精准的德语，是文达。

在实现统治后的不久他就从世人眼前消失了，尽管他的名字仍在人们口中传颂，但所有事务他基本上都交给了克雷登斯和文达处理，若非是遇到一些重大事务，他一般不喜欢被打扰。

“克雷登斯在意大利的边境抓到了逃逸多年的阿不福思邓布利多，我们应该如何处置他？”

文达知道邓布利多这个姓氏是格林德沃的禁忌，克雷登斯的全名不被允许出现在任何文书上，仿佛全世界只有那一个人衬得起这个姓氏。邓布利多家的人，他们不敢随意处置。

格林德沃沉默了很久，“放了他吧，一个阿不福思不会掀起什么风浪。”

“可他是邓布利多家的人，还未被完全肃清的白巫师最有可能会拥护他再次集结反动势力……”

“不会的。”格林德沃打断了她的话，“他不是那个邓布利多。”

文达沉默不语，忽然她听到了身后的细碎的脚步声，她迅速转身掏出了魔杖对准了她身后的人，杖尖上的绿光停在了那里然后渐渐熄灭。她呆住了，怔怔地看着那个红发男孩。

“过来。”她听见格林德沃这样说道。

那个红发的小男孩踏着小碎步朝格林德沃走去，乖巧地站在他的身旁。

她捂住了嘴巴，就算是这样还是没有挡住她的惊叹，她喊出了那个名字。

“阿不思邓布利多？”

文达效力于格林德沃自然对他曾经最大的敌人的资料了如指掌，那分明是孩童时代的阿不思邓布利多。这不可能，无数种可能性在她的脑海中闪回。他难道是邓布利多的遗腹子？但邓布利多终生未婚那又谈何孩子呢？又或者说格林德沃找到了复活石然后用在了邓布利多身上？

“他只是个人偶而已。”格林德沃宽大的手掌摸了摸男孩的头，后者则眼神空洞地看着远方。“只要注入人类的感情，人偶也能像人类一样成长，既不是机械，也不是人偶，而更像一面镜子。”

说完这句话之后他都觉得有些讽刺，这个人偶竟然真的能够成长起来，他的内心竟然还有感情。能够反映主人的爱情这句话被他咽了回去，苦笑。爱情？他的爱情早就死在了世纪之交的那个夏天。

她突然感觉格林德沃有些悲哀。她承认自己追随格林德沃的原因其实先是爱慕，然后才是忠诚。她一开始不知道格林德沃随身挂在胸前的银瓶到底对他而言有什么意义，他向全世界兜售爱与和平，她妄想着自己有一天也能得到格林德沃的一点点爱。直到决战那天，白袍红发的巫师从高塔上坠落，傲罗们四处逃窜，圣徒们占领英伦三岛，格林德沃的脸上却没有一丝喜悦，胸前的银瓶已然破碎被他握在手中，鲜血流了一地。

从那时起她对格林德沃就只剩下忠诚了。

“就算是这样，阿不思邓布利多也不会起死回生的。”

她不知道自己哪里来的勇气与跟格林德沃讨论阿不思邓布利多这个人。

格林德沃作出了她预想中的反应，他讥讽，仿佛置身事外。

“你以为我是因为对他念念不忘才做出这样一个替代品？在我亲手杀死他以后？”他冷哼，“他只是一个试验品，成功的话它们甚至可以取代麻瓜的地位，一个绝对忠诚的走狗。”

他拍了拍小男孩的头，“是吧？试验品1号？”

格林德沃背对着她扬了扬手，那个红发男孩顿了一下紧随其后。

她叹了口气，移形换影消失在了戈德里克山谷。

 

05  
“盖尔，那是什么？”

阿不思突然出现在了他的阁楼，或者说是他单方面地忘记了今天下午要和阿不思去河边的约定。

地板上放着一本摊开的魔法书，他摆弄着地上的零部件，可怖的金属残肢散落一地，像一个孩童的身体被撕扯开来，阿不思被眼前的场景吓了一大跳。

“嘘！”

他拉着阿不思的手让他也蹲坐在地上，他的手上没有可疑的血迹，再加上阿不思看清了那些泛着白瓷光泽的躯体，他脸上紧张兮兮的表情终于消失了。

他快要完成了，散落的四肢被他组装起来，他向阿不思解释道：“这就是我被德姆斯特朗开除的原因，他们禁止我研究这个。”

阿不思伸手去触摸它，冰冷的肌肤让他缩回了手，“这究竟是什么？”

“这是一个人偶。”他卡着腋下将它举了起来，它的头向下低垂眼睛紧闭，没有一丝生命的痕迹，“只要向他注入人类的感情，它也能像人类一样成长，很神奇不是吗？”

他没有得到阿不思的回应，反而被他一把推到在地，人偶摔在地上发出清脆的响声。

“你的感情倾注在我身上还不够吗！你还想要娶个小的！”

阿不思气呼呼地跑下楼梯，连巴沙特都拦不住。

那句“我是照着你的样子做的”都还没来得及说出口，他将人偶小心翼翼地收了起来，这只是一个实验而已，他得赶快去把阿尔追回来。

 

05  
今天是个好天气，连天上的星星都异常明亮。

“看那里的七颗亮星，排成中间三颗腰带、另外散落在四角的四颗组成猎户左右肩和左右脚的形状，这是猎户座。”

他伸手指向天际，旁边的小男孩顺着他的手指也朝天空望去，但他的眼睛看起来还是毫无神采。他习惯了这种相处方式，大部分时间都是他在自说自话，“再往猎户左侧看去能看到另外两颗亮星，位于大犬座的天狼星和位于小犬座的南河三。”

他喝了一口手边的威士忌，坐在旁边的红发男孩突然向前跑去。

“喂——你回来！”

他没有丝毫停下来的意思，往黑暗中跑去。这是他第一次违背他的话。

他将酒杯搁在台阶上不紧不慢地跟在他身后，小孩子的步伐总是很小的，他们的心思也总是那么让人捉摸不透，就当是饭后散步吧。

他们越走越远，偏离山谷铺陈好的石阶小道踩进了草坪往一处密林走去，他似乎丝毫不惧怕黑暗，带着一头亮眼飞扬的红发扎进了其中。

肆意生长的树枝刮花了他的皮衣，闪亮的皮鞋沾上了泥土，男孩还是走在了前头，他的脚步终于慢下来了。

不是因为他的魔杖，前方变得越来越亮了，这孩子是傻乎乎地有铺好的路不走硬是带他穿越那片鲜有人烟的密林去到小镇上吗？难道屋子里的糖果都吃完了？这孩子也喜欢吃甜食，是巧合吗？

孩子双手合十跌跌撞撞地向他跑来抬头仰望着他，他们四目相对，他不知道他到底想要干嘛，但他惊觉那双看向他的蓝色眼睛竟像被打磨过的璞玉不再黯淡无光。

合十的手掌打开，一只绿色的萤火虫从他的手中飞了出来，在他们之间停滞了数秒又朝他们的身后飞去。孩子扯着他的衣服下摆，牵引着往前走去。

头顶上的茂密的树叶密不透风地遮住了夜空，又像是为他们营造出了另一番天地。无数只泛着绿光的萤火虫漂浮在半空，身旁的红发男孩指着飞舞的萤火虫张开嘴巴，喉咙发出浑浊的声调。

“星……”那双蓝色的眼睛看向他，嘴唇翕动，“星…星…”

他竟然学会说话了，他怔住了。

他扑到萤火虫的中央双手又拢住了一只要放在他的手上，他张开手掌，萤火虫在他的掌心泛着光亮。

“星星，你…”他艰难地一个接一个吐出词语，“你…喜欢。”

他握住萤火虫的那一霎那像是回到了多年前的那个晚上，与他同样意气风发的红发少年也这样摘下一颗‘星辰’递到他的手里。

“喜欢吗，盖尔？”

喜欢啊。

我喜欢啊，阿不思。

曾经触手可及的爱情流逝于掌心，他的阿尔是这样的爱他，他爱他爱到宁愿杀死自己。那天高塔上的风很喧嚣，他一直不敢去回想阿不思在坠落之前对他说的那句话究竟是什么，如今一切在他脑中都变得清晰起来了。

他说，遇见你，真好啊。  
他看着满天的星辰，跪在草地上，泪流满面。

他们的最后一面他对阿不思说“跟我走吧。”却没有对他说一声“对不起。”和“我爱你。”

Hybrid Child是主人的镜子，你究竟映照出了我的什么呢？我又给予了你什么呢？

红发男孩笑着看向他，身后是星辰大海。

阿不思挥动着魔杖的手，阿不思吃着蛋糕的嘴，阿不思与他交缠的腿。

我爱他啊，而不是其他任何情感，只是单纯从心底无可救药的爱啊。

然而如今剩下的只有后悔和追忆，和仍旧充盈内心的爱。

他大概会一直地制作下去吧，尽管知道一切皆是虚无。

夏天过去，冬天来临，无论多少年过去，他依旧独自一人。


End file.
